


【FF14/BG同人】礼物

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 鲁加/敖龙





	【FF14/BG同人】礼物

“我到黄金港了，挺好的，一切都顺利。”坐在潮风亭里的利迪凯夫对着空气简洁地说道，他身边没人，不过是在对耳中的通信珠汇报罢了。潮风亭的侍者把热乎乎的小酒瓶和杯子端到银发鲁加男人的跟前，他倒也是熟知来自艾欧泽亚的客人惯用的通讯方式，那个青年侍从几乎没发出任何声音。利迪凯夫喜欢这种明事理的人。“就是米酒寡淡得没什么味道。”他在东方人下楼以后才补充道。

而那边和他通话的恋人，已经自顾自地说了一大堆了：那个原产地本就该是海这边的小蜥蜴人，这一次又因为刚好黑涡团那边派发了任务而没能一起前来，好像是要给瞭望阵营地那边运送物资，根本就是谁去都行的任务，到你头上了却也没得推卸——他的小姑娘正为此抱怨连连。

“你这次去多久呀？”利迪凯夫听到通讯珠那头的莱希这么问，还听到了一些翻动书页的声音，说不好她是在翻看行程记录还是准备战斗。

“最迟后天就返航了。我就过来确认下明年和家里那边的合作计划，这边的老爷脾气有点怪，口音也重，我弟处理不来。”

莱希发出了相当失望的声音。真是完全不会遮掩情绪的小东西：普通来说，听到恋人能早日回去，不是应该开心才对吗？哎。“好了好了，回去时给你带礼物，旅游的事情等你休假时再说吧。”通信的那边安静了下来，这让利迪凯夫发觉自己说了不该说的：他现在所处的恒辉队和她们黑涡团的假期几乎都是相冲的。

“……嗯~也不要买太贵的礼物哦，我保存起来会压力很大的啦！”

“好好，知道了。撂了吧，登天路那边不好走，你自己注意脚下。”

关闭通信魔法螺之后，利迪凯夫叹了口气，摇晃着东洋这边盛酒的小壶，把香气四溢但没什么味道的温热米酒一饮而尽。这做法当地人必是颇有微辞，但这小壶在鲁加族的手中本就已经小得可怜，如果要用旁边更可怜的杯子——那杯子就连北洋的女人都嫌小气——他不过只是刚从甲板走下，要一点热菜一点酒精来找回精神气的远洋旅人。利迪凯夫隐隐还是觉得不安。即使他知道自己的蜥蜴人是个精明能干的小长官，她带队有术，工作细致负责，任务的成功率比自己还要高：莱希自然是不会发生什么从山崖边踩空、落单而被地灵族们围攻、和红燕陆战队那帮匪贼发生冲突打起来——之类之类的事情。

噢，不，她会，以前他还在黑涡、他们一起跑任务时，这些事她都犯过，虽然那是五年以前的事情了：可你知道人总是会向前，会成长，但小姑娘多少年以后都还是小姑娘。

利迪凯夫拍了拍自己的脸颊，从西装上衣的口袋里拿出了一本小册子翻看，那里面写着一些简略的计划。这小本子是人族使用的尺寸，在鲁加族的手中显得分外局促，他几乎只用两三根手指就能完全捧住它，然后只用拇指就可以单手完成翻看的动作：这就是他喜欢带这种本子的原因，尤其是任何一件衣服、裤子的口袋都可以轻松装下。

许久没有出办商务的男人，对着行程计划认真地假设着会谈的场景，他空闲的左手扯了扯只用扣针固定的领结，好让那件过于得体的衬衫在领口可以敞开一些。近些年里他穿这种正装的时候也越来越少了。利迪凯夫想，如果会谈顺利的话，他可以在明天下午涨潮之前返航。

那么，能够悠闲逛逛的时间，也就是现在了：晴天，临近中午，小贩出摊，海猫低语。这个赤色木架的异国酒馆里，形形色色陌生样貌的人开始走进来，他坐在的二楼暂且是安全的——只有一个摇晃着手中斗笠的老僧人，口里恹恹念着句子，似是「本思已忘怀，徒留侬身——」东洋的僧人苦思着后句，而饮尽温酒的利迪凯夫也想等等它。那个衣衫破旧的老僧桌前空无一物，他说要来一碟秋天，所以那些额头上系白绳的年轻人就没理他。

是了，是秋天了。食材变得更好保存，洋流稳定，虾鱼肥美，此时正是航运的黄金时节。不过利迪凯夫已经无心漂泊了。他的宝藏在陆地上。他计划着要给莱希带点什么，他的敖龙族情人虽然出生在拉诺西亚，但家人是为避战乱而来，她总是一再表示自己想要回家乡看看。每当她这样说的时候，金色的瞳孔都是璀璨的，那种光不是向往美与安定，而是听过破败与残酷后仍决议的凛然。

她是真的想拥抱这片土地，哪怕它要变作焦炭和废墟。

当他还在给家里的商会跑进出口时，来远东的次数要比现在更多，他给莱希带过很多东西，彩琉璃的杯子盛不住时间，圆形的风铃只在风中絮语，他给小姑娘搽过草药味道的胭脂，穿上过三寸高的木屐，她穿振袖很是好看，胜过黄金港所有东方女子。只是美是留不久的。除非世道不再纷乱，他们无需在深夜的两点突然起来各自回军营报到。

这就是为什么他想等那句诗。

不只是因为这是那个小浪漫主义喜欢的那样。十年前他都觉得那种会被诗歌吸引的女子浅薄而蠢笨，她们不懂吟游诗人大多只为二枚铜钱献歌，莱希也是如此，莱希也只不过是众多中的一个，只是莱希现今仍是如此。而自己却开始明白了。

又过了好一会儿，利迪凯夫想，自己是该走了。

酒壶已在微凉的空气中变回无慈无悲的陶罐。半句而死的诗呀歌呀总是太多，不会比越洋半路而崩殂的细鱼更少。他提起随行带的小皮箱，里面主要放了一条避风的围巾和一本书，剩下几乎全是在后桅塔上捕进去的空气：这些金属味的海风比血液还粘稠，无论打开多少次都不会被替换。北洋的鲁加下楼，拿出一些钱币给潮风亭的老板娘，她生得十分好看，是那种苍洋里长不出的柔顺模样。这利迪凯夫又说，给二楼那位老先生一碟板栗吧，一起结算。他多给了一枚红叶币，在人族社会里它除了红得好看以外别无用处。但秋天不能用金币来买。二楼那位想不出后半句的诗人也会赞同。

「本思已忘怀，徒留侬身——莫非君之遗物」

他听到了楼上这样念。

噢。

总算是不虚此行。

他可以说：我徒留于这世间的躯体，也不过是你的遗物。

。


End file.
